Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 December 2015
08:11 new episode released? 08:29 <3primetime3> Whoops XD 08:38 had you checked if there is a new episode released cheekian 08:38 I got plenty of lags. I cannot open my CCS properly 08:38 hi flockky 08:38 <3primetime3> Heyy! 08:39 <3primetime3> ... 08:39 <3primetime3> ......... 08:40 where flockky going? 08:40 <3primetime3> IDK 08:40 <3primetime3> Probably lag. 08:41 quite lag in chrome but quite smooth in firefox 08:42 <3primetime3> In around 9 hours, I will remove the templates if it isn't released. 08:42 <3primetime3> Strange. 08:42 it will released in the next hour I think 08:42 <3primetime3> Okay then :) 08:43 <3primetime3> WB. 08:43 <3primetime3> I DID. 08:44 Okay see you, had to open CCS all over again 08:44 <3primetime3> (Nods) 08:44 Cheek 08:44 *grabs ban hammer and hits prime in the head* 08:44 you pm me? 08:44 did you see my pm? 08:45 no :( 08:45 <3primetime3> JK. 08:45 I'll try a reload 08:46 I'm on 346 now :) 08:46 (clap) 08:46 I used doritos and mnt dew to finish it 08:46 346 in what game? 08:46 lol 08:46 Candy Crush 08:47 getting new computer :) 08:47 <3primetime3> GTG. Cya! 08:47 a lag-free computer? 08:47 okay see you 08:48 a lag free one 08:48 that would be nice 08:48 my computer has lot of lags :S 08:48 Upgrade 345 to Insanely Hard 08:49 @primetime Do you know where my sandwich is? 08:49 *Did you eat my sandwich? 08:50 Now son, don't touch that 08:50 Now son, don't touch that cactus. 08:51 345 being IH? It's hard-very hard for me 08:51 the orders are doable. 08:52 I actually threw a mine turtle at it 08:54 lol :P 08:55 actually a tortoise 08:55 I got so mad\ 08:55 I threw a mine turtle at 345 08:55 and I passed it 08:55 nice! 08:56 you stuck on an insanely hard level? *gives flockky a mine turtle* 08:56 Remember: Do not step on it 08:57 No thanks, I'm done with Reality, waiting for updates 08:57 but I need it on Dreamworld, stuck in 178 08:58 but it's rated medium :S 08:58 throw the mine turtle at 178 08:59 * Flockky II throws the mine turtle at 178 08:59 thanks :) 08:59 hopefully this will pass 178DW 09:01 and it does 09:03 brb for now 09:03 cya o/ 09:04 gonna go on new comp 09:05 Is 1416 released 09:05 I dunno 09:05 I got lots of lag 09:05 I may not play on pc 09:05 I can't open my CCS on PC >.< 09:05 test 09:06 opening 09:06 If my mother comes home I can play but if she comes home I can play 09:06 If sbe dosent I cant 09:06 not update yet,be patient 09:06 maybe 5.30 pm at here 09:06 Why it says just released content in 1416 page 09:06 oh 09:06 false alarm 09:07 because of the untrusted anon user 09:07 And in CCJS now in 92 chekkian 09:07 quite hard right? 09:07 I have created eden harvest wiki 09:08 eh flockky just left 09:09 Um 09:09 Level 91 is insanely hard 09:10 Chekkian check pm 09:13 Im noe -_- ed with that lying IP 09:15 <3primetime3> Has the episode been released yet? 09:15 Hi 09:15 <3primetime3> Is it really Mount Chocolympus? 09:15 No 09:15 <3primetime3> Hi! 09:16 <3primetime3> Is the name Mount Chocolympus? 09:16 That IP deserves warning points 09:16 <3primetime3> Should I put the unreleased templates back? 09:16 <3primetime3> Or should we leave it? 09:16 For lying about the episode being unofficially released 09:16 Lepave it 09:17 haven't released yet 09:17 <3primetime3> CC shouldn't have added the categories first. I thought he knew for sure, so then Flockky and I continued. 09:17 <3primetime3> But oh well, it's fine I guess. 09:17 No promo pic on fb 09:17 But it dosent mean like that 09:17 <3primetime3> Kay. 09:18 Aoda didnt also hav promo pic but still episode was released 09:18 Also soda 09:18 <3primetime3> Oooooh, Flockky actually wrote on my blog post! 09:19 Last Monday no soda promo pic but yesterday 6pm soda 626 was still released 09:19 hey 09:19 Hi cc 09:19 <3primetime3> Heyy! 09:19 Does that IP deserve warning points 09:19 <3primetime3> CC, we shouldn't have changed everything :/ 09:19 Message Wall:180.191.135.120 09:19 <3primetime3> No, it was our fault for not checking. 09:19 cause laggy connection here 09:19 <3primetime3> Oh well, let's leave it as is for now. 09:20 and after Marisa said "Time to release" 09:20 I add those categories 09:20 <3primetime3> True true. 09:21 <3primetime3> Then I added the names, and then Flockky moved Episode 96. 09:21 <3primetime3> Such a mess XD 09:22 <3primetime3> Lets leave them though. Too much work to undo everything. 09:22 HI CC4569 09:22 thats my shortcut 09:22 undo and redo them - it's a hard work 09:23 Primetime is like bot 09:23 <3primetime3> Let's leave it. 09:23 So its not that hard for him lol 09:23 <3primetime3> We should ask Flockkbot LOL 09:24 Or 3primebot3 09:24 <3primetime3> :D 09:25 <3primetime3> Typically, is a new episode released by now? 09:25 Hi a bittersweet 09:25 <3primetime3> Heyy! 09:25 still haven't 09:26 <3primetime3> Usually, are episodes usually released by now? 09:26 No 09:26 Its 6pm UTC+8 09:26 if so mobile will release ep 94 09:27 <3primetime3> So what time is that UTC? It's 1:30AM here, cut me a little slack. 09:27 <3primetime3> :) 09:27 Hello... 09:27 IDK cut 8 hpurs from 6pm 09:28 about 5.40 UTC+8 or something 09:28 <3primetime3> I'll add them back when I wake up tomorrow and it still isn't out. 09:29 5:30 UTC 09:29 +8 09:29 Playing latest levels 09:29 I mean 17:40 09:29 I mean 17:30 09:29 <3primetime3> That doesn't seem right. 09:29 <3primetime3> At 5:30 AM here, before that, 09:29 <3primetime3> Rose already finishes all the pages. 09:30 <3primetime3> Oh well XD 09:32 <3primetime3> Dead. 09:32 But not dead in pm 09:33 <3primetime3> LOL 09:33 <3primetime3> Cya guys. Bye! 09:33 Bye 09:33 3primebot3 09:33 by 09:33 Lol 09:36 new comp 09:37 chomp 09:37 pizza 09:37 pizzaaaaaaaa 09:38 brb 01:55 There's only two your edits 01:57 ill check this level 01:57 Go ahead 01:57 I'll just wait ifvthere's some jobs 01:57 I would like to do some easy tasks here as well and not just chat here 01:58 I want CCS lives, not Farm heroes lives 01:58 Everyone keeps sending lives to my FHS account 01:59 By the way, it's gonna be a year, since I started my CCS journey 01:59 Was it New Year's eve when I started? Maybe 02:03 I have to ask from you: Why many screenshots of the levels you post to level article has a color bomb chance? 02:05 Wildones agrees, right? 02:11 colour bomb whar? 02:11 *what 02:24 Like there's 2-2 02:24 1 Settlement 02:46 i can select the board 03:58 Sorry. Wasn't popping up at first 03:59 Just wanted to stop by 05:12 Finally advanced in soda 08:42 hey 08:42 CC gave me a gift today 08:42 Lots of boosters 2015 12 23